gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Remake)
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an action/adventure open-world video game based on the characters of Marvel Comics. It is developed by Insomniac Games and is published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. Gameplay Plot Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Wolverine * Cyclops * Hulk * She-Hulk * Ant-Man * Wasp * Jean Grey * Black Panther * Colossus * Nightcrawler * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-Woman * Storm * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Thing * Human Torch * Silver Surfer * Nova * Captain Marvel * Deadpool * Dr. Strange * Scarlet Witch * Daredevil * Elektra Bosses * Dr. Doom * Ultron * Loki * Wrecker * Piledriver * Thunderball * Bulldozer * Dr. Octopus * Green Goblin * Venom * Shocker * Magneto * Juggernaut * Mystique * Pyro * Toad * Sabretooth * Iron Monger * Whiplash * Red Skull * Baron Zemo * Madame Hydra * Enchantress * Executioner * Taskmaster * Abomination * Leader * Whirlwind * Bullseye * Titus * Moonstone * Man-Ape * Baron Mordo * Dormammu * Klaw * Rhino * Omega Red * Shuma-Gorath * Lizard * Thanos (final boss) Non-Playable Characters * Mary Jane Watson * H.E.R.B.I.E. * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Aunt May Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * Pepper Potts * Ka-Zar * Wong * Wyatt Wingfoot * Professor X * Ancient One * Pixie * Rick Jones * Shanna * S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Voice Cast * Josh Keaton- Spider-Man * Brian Bloom- Captain America * Adrian Pasdar- Iron Man * Kevin Michael Richardson- Man-Ape, Juggernaut, Baron Mordo * Grey Griffin- Captain Marvel, Moonstone * Steven Blum- Wolverine, Ka-Zar, Red Skull * Rob Paulsen- Toad, Piledriver * Fred Tatasciore- Hulk, Abomination * Kate Higgins- Scarlet Witch * Nicole Sullivan- Invisible Woman * Cam Clarke- Mr. Fantastic, Daredevil, Bulldozer * Jason Marsden- Nova * James Arnold Taylor- Human Torch, Rick Jones * Vanessa Marshell- She-Hulk, Vanessa Marshell * Eric John Bentley- Nick Fury * Kari Wuhrer- Maria Hill * Chris Cox- Colossus, Hawkeye * Kari Whalgren- Mary Jane Watson, Mystique * Paul Dodson- Dr. Doom, Shuma-Gorath * Dee Bradley Baker- Lizard, SHIELD Agent #3, Nightcrawler * Tom Kenny- Dr. Octopus, Wyatt Wingfoot * Clark Gregg- Phil Coulson * Nolan North- Deadpool, Cyclops * Benjamin Diskin- Venom * Tom Kane- Magneto * Jim Ward- Professor X * Jennifer Hale- Jean Grey, Enchantress * Dave Boat-Thor * Crispin Freeman- Loki, Whirlwind * Susan Dalian - Storm * Peter Lurie- Executioner, Sabretooth * Gregg Berger- Thing, Rhnio * Troy Baker- Bullseye, Whiplash * J. B. Blanc - Taskmaster, Titus * David Kaye - J.A.R.V.I.S., SHIELD Agent #2 * Billy West - H.E.R.B.I.E. * Susanne Blakeslee - Aunt May Parker * Phil LaMarr - Dormammu * Clancy Brown- Iron Monger * Jack Coleman- Dr. Strange * J.K. Simmons- J. Jonah Jameson * Jonathan Adams- Thanos * Dawn Olivieri- Pepper Potts * Jeffrey Combs- Leader * Tara Strong- Shanna * Mark Oliver- Omega Red * Mark Hamill- Klaw * Armin Shimeman- Green Goblin * Spethanie Lemelin- Pixie * Rob Paulsen- SHIELD Agent #1, Pyro * George Takei- Wong * Robin Atkin Downes- Baron Zemo * Dave Wittenberg- Wrecker * James C. Mathis III- Black Panther, Thunderball * Kelly Hu- Elektra * Wally Wingert- Ant-Man * Colleen Villard- Wasp * Diedrich Bader- Shocker * Scott Porter- Captain America (Bucky Barnes) * Donald Glover- Ultimate Spider-Man * LeVar Burton- War Machine * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations * New York City * Stark Enterprises * Avengers Tower * X-Mansion * Danger Room * Sanctum Sanctorum * Castle Doom * Thanos' Throne * OsCorp * Wakanda * Hydra Island * Asgard * Knowhere * Baxter Building * Savages Land * * * * Alternate Costumes * Spider-Man- Ultimate Spider-Man, MCU Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Iron Spider * Captain America- Captain America (Bucky Barnes), Ultimate Captain America, WWII Captain America, MCU Captain America * Iron Man- Classic Iron Man, Iron Man 2020, MCU Iron Man, War Machine * Thor- MCU Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Ultimate Thor, * Wolverine- * Cyclops- * Hulk- * She-Hulk- * Ant-Man- Ant-Man (Scott Lang), * Wasp- MCU Wasp, * Jean Grey- * Black Panther- * Colossus- * Nightcrawler- * Black Widow- * Hawkeye- * Spider-Woman- Spider-Girl, Ultimate Spider-Woman, Spider-Man (Mattie Franklin), Arachne * Storm- * Mr. Fantastic- * Invisible Woman- * Thing- * Human Torch- * Silver Surfer- * Nova- * Captain Marvel- * Deadpool- * Dr. Strange- * Scarlet Witch- * Daredevil- * Elektra- Simulation Missions * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Comics Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Spider-Man Category:Ant-man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Hawkeye Category:The Avengers Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:X-Men Category:Deadpool Category:Nova Category:Daredevil Category:Elektra Category:Doctor Strange Category:The Silver Surfer